memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Where Time Stands Still
| format=eBook| published=September 2004| price=$2.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743493613| omnibus=Creative Couplings| |}} Introduction (blurb) Before the twenty-fourth-century adventures of David Gold, Sonya Gomez, and the crew of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]] came the more rough-and-tumble S.C.E. of the twenty-third century. In the wake of an incident involving the ''Starship Enterprise'' and the infamous Delta Triangle, Lieutenant Commander Mahmud al-Khaled and the crew of the run-down [[USS Lovell|U.S.S. Lovell]] must "open" the Triangle -- and also find a lost generation ship that was last seen entering the phenomenon. But the mission grows even more complex when the Gorn arrive, demanding -- at gunpoint -- that the Gorn criminals inside the Triangle be returned to them. A gripping new twenty-third-century drama in the tradition of Foundations! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Mahmud al-Khaled • Curtis Danhauser • Devna • Jessica Diamond • Robert Fox • Glind • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Susan Haznedl • Kelthos • Byron Komack • Lahr • Magen • Moves-With-Burning-Grace • Daniel Okagawa • Folanir Pzial • Araev zh'Rhun • Sasha Rodriquez • Royano • Saraven • Sivok • Fabian Stevens • T'Laen • Molan lek Xav • Xerius Zefram Cochrane • James T. Kirk • Maltim • Christopher Pike • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Robert Wesley Starships and vehicles : • cargo freighter • Gorn minelayer vessel • Gorn protector vessel • ( ) • Mizuki (shuttlecraft) • Phylosian vessel • Rigelian border frigate • ( ) Ares IV • boat • • (DY-500 class) • ( ) • • ( ) • • [[SS Mariposa|SS Mariposa]] • Talarian battlecruiser • Valzhan colony ship Locations :Delta Triangle Bellatrix • Cestus III • Earth • Eristas • FGC-82659 • Kera • Kessik • Mars • Neutral Zone • Nimbus III • Omega Cygni • • Qualor II • • Warp Five Complex Races and cultures :Andorian • Cygnian • Gorn • Klingon • Human (Masai • Terran) • Orion • Phylosian • Rigelian • Romulan • Tellarite • unnamed races and cultures • Valzhan • Vulcan States and organizations :Ancestral Commission • Clan Briphachi • Clan Iggrazo • Elysia • Elysian Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Other references :2268 • 2376 • 21st century • 22nd century • admiral • alien • alternate universe • ambassador • anchor • animal • artist • asteroid • astrophysicist • atmosphere • bridge • briefing room • bulkhead • captain • cat • century • chief engineer • Christmas tree • chronometer • cloaking device • colony • command chair • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • computer • copilot • dampening field • data bank • database • day • decade • deflector dish • deflector shield • dilithum crystal • diplomat • Earther • Earth-Romulan War • engineer • engineering • ensign • fire • fireworks • first contact • first officer • fish • flower • galaxy • gemstone • Gorn language • government • gravitic mine • • hair • hawk • helmsman • historian • history • hologram • homeworld • hour • humanoid • indicator • inertial dampener • insect • intercom • jelorakem • keypad • kilometer • klaxon • language • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • light-year • maintenance worker • map • marker buoy • meter • mine • minute • monitor • month • moon • nation • navigator • officer • ore • outpost • padd • phaser • pilot • planet • polaron • politician • psionics • recorder-marker • red alert • reptilian • rock • scholar • science • science officer • second • sensor • shield generator • space • space station • space-time continuum • stabilizer fin • star • starbase • star chart • stardate • starship • star system • stellar cartography • subspace • subspace beacon • technician • technology • Third World War • time • time travel • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • uniform • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • warp drive • warp factor • warp nacelle • water • weapon • weapons officer • wormhole • year Appendices Notes *The ebook release of this story gives the date for the framing story as stardate 54200.9, Earth year 2377. In the print compilation Creative Couplings, this is changed to stardate 53800.9, Earth year 2376. Related stories *This story is a direct sequel to the animated series episode "The Time Trap". *This is the first story after Foundations to feature the 23rd century SCE team of the USS Lovell. Timeline Category:SCE eBooks